Maafkan Aku Kakak
by Mika SasuRenNa
Summary: "Dia, Dia menolakku, dia berkata ada seseorang yang dia cintai...!" 'Jadi ...selama ini Dei-nii tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke...' "Dia...dia menyukaimu..." Apa ? , jadi Sasuke menyukaiku, jadi selama ini... Sasuke...


Maafkan Aku, Kakak

Disclaimer

Manga © Kishimoto Masashi

Fic Maafkan Aku Kakak © Mika SasuRenNa

Pair : SasuNaru, SasuDei

Rating : T

Genre : Romance –family- tragedy

Warning : Typo, Shounen-ai, kata-kata yang gak jelas, fic yang pendek, maaf kalau ceritanya jelek .

**5 Oktober 20XX**

Aku melihatnya, aku melihat orang yang aku suka, berpelukan dengan Aniki-ku. Sasuke berpelukan dengan Dei-nii. Mereka terlihat sangat mesra, selalu hal itu yang mereka lakukan pada jam-jam istirahat. Aku patah hati 'lagi'...

Aku telah berusaha untuk melupakan perasaanku padanya. Tapi semakin hari rasa suka ini semakin besar . Aku marasakan sebutir dua butir air mata jatuh dari mataku kala itu. Ayolah Naruto, jangan menangis . Kau ini laki-laki, jangan menangis. Aku merasakan dadaku sesak, Ukh...asmaku kambuh lagi. Sebaiknya aku kembali ke kelas untuk mengambil obatku.

. . . . . . .

**7** **Oktober 20xx**

Entah mengapa, akhir-akhir ini sakit asamaku sering kambuh ?. Dan pertanyaan tersebut terjawab pada saat dokter yang menangani penyakitku berkata ." Naru sebaiknya hentikan hobi berenangmu ,hal itu salah satu sebab asmaku sering kambuh", padahal aku sangat suka berenang . Oh, Tuhan begitu berat cobaan yang kau berikan. Entah mengapa ,kalau saja ada suatu cobaan datang padaku aku selalu menggeluh, dan memikirkan Kaa-san dan Tou-san yang bercerai pada saat aku lulus SMP, dan aku berpisah denga Dei-nii. Aku tinggal bersama Kaa-san, dan Dei-nii tinggal bersama Tou-san. Hubungan aku dengan Dei-nii dan Tou-san merenggang sejak Tou-san menikah lagi dengan wanita lain. Aku merasa kecewa karena tidak ada lagi harapan untuk Tou-san dan Kaa-san untuk bersatu. Tou-san dan Dei-nii telah hidup bahagia dengan keluarga utuh mereka dengan kehadiran wanita itu. Sedang aku kesepian dirumah sendirian, Kaa-san sibuk berkerja dan jarang memberikan curahan kasih sayangnya padaku.

Setelah memikirkan berbagai hal aku tertidur, dan berharap sisa hariku esok di dunia berjalan dengan lancar...

. . . . . . .

**8 Oktober 20XX**

Hari ini aku bertemu dengannya, seperti biasa dia tetaplah tampan, dan seperti biasa pula Dei-Nii selalu bergelayutan manja di lengannya. Dei-nii memperkenalkan kami berdua, aku senang sekali aku bisa berbicara dengannya secara langsung, suaranya selalu tergiang, tatapan matanya akhirnya bisa menatapku dengan lurus, paling tidak dia mengenalku.

. . . . . . .

**10 Oktober 20XX**

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku, Kaa-san sudah berjanji akan menghabiskan satu hari ini bersamaku, tapi Kaa-san berbohong. Setelah mendapat telpon dari bosnya, Kaa-san langsung pergi berkerja dan meninggalkan aku sendiri lagi, mengapa selalu aku ditinggal...

Sekitar jam 10 pagi Dei-nii datang mengunjungiku dan dia bersama Sasuke. Dei-nii sangat baik sekali dia membawakan aku ramen dan memberikan aku syal sebagai hadiah ulang tahun ku yang ke 17. Syal ini berwarna orange lembut, Dei-nii memang selalu tau apa yang aku suka, mungkin cuma satu hal yang tidak dia tahu bahwa, orang yang aku cinta... adalah kekasinya.

Sasuke tidak membawakan aku apapun untuk di jadikan hadiah tapi bagiku kehadiranya dan ucapan selamat ulang tahun darinya adalah hadiah yang paling indah dalam hidupku. Sebagai ucapan maafnya dia memainkan piano yang ada di rumahku , permainan pianonya sangat bagus, dia membawakan lagu Happy Brithday To You . Aku sangat senang sekali...dan dia berjanji akan mengajarkan ku bermain piano. Seharian ini kami habiskan bertiga dengan makan-makan, berfoto, bernyanyi dan menonton film.

. . . . . . .

**15 Oktober 20XX**

Sudah lima hari Sasuke mengajarkan ku bermain piano, dan dari banyak perjumpaan, pembicaraan, canda, dan pertengkaran dengannya membuat hubungan kami semakin dekat. Ternyata Sasuke itu sangat suka tomat, hal itu aku sadari setiap dia memesan makanan menunya selalu berhubungan dengan tomat.

Sasuke itu tidak suka makanan manis. Aku heran mengapa dia tidak suka makanan yang manis ? Aku ingat saat aku membelikannya kue bolu yang di oleskan coklat yang tebal, dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh kue tersebut, dia hanya menatap saja. Dengan 'sedikit' paksaan akhirnya dia mau memakan kue tersebut, setelah kue tersebur ada di mulutnya, dia langsung melarikan diri ke toilet dan muntah-muntah. Hum... sebegitu bencinyakah dia pada makanan manis...

. . . . . . . . .

**20 Oktober 20xx**

Entah menggapa akhir-akhir ini Dei-nii menatapku dengan tajam. Sebenarnya ada apa ? Dei-nii selalu berusaha menjauhkanku dengan Sasuke. Apa dia cemburu dengan kedekatan ku dengan Sasuke ? apa aku pengganggu dalam hubungan kalian ? kalau begitu maaf Aniki aku tau aku mengganggu tapi aku tidak akan mundur sebelum Sasuke sendiri yang menolakku dari kehidupannya.

. . . . . . .

**24 Oktober 20XX**

Sepertinya Dei-nii marah besar padaku, dia tidak mau berbicara denganku akhir-akhir ini. Puncaknya pada hari ini Dei-nii mengajakku berbicara di belakang sekolah. Dia marah, dia melampiaskan semua kekesalan, menghadiahkan sebuah tamparan yang 'manis' di pipiku. Bekas tamparanya berwarna biru, biru...biru...warna kesukaan Sasuke. Apa sebaiknya aku menarik diri dari Sasuke ya... Oh, Tuhan bantu aku, disatu sisi aku ingin selalu bersama dengan Sasuke, di sisi yang lain aku tidak ingin terus menyakiti perasaan Dei-nii.

. . . . . . . . .

**26 Oktober 20XX**

Pada hari ini aku akan menunjukkan hasil belajarku pada Sasuke, dan setelah ini aku akan menarik diri dari Sasuke, menjauh dari kehidupan mereka. Kemudian kehidupanku akan sepi seperti sebelumnya, tanpa ada Sasuke dan Dei-nii...

**. . . . . .**

**30 Oktober 20xx**

Hari ini diadakan festival halloween di sekolahku . Semua orang bersenang-senang disana , termasuk Dei-nii dan Sasuke. Dari taman ini, aku melihat sasuke memakai kostum vampire, dan Dei-nii memakai kostum penyihir, mereka sangat serasi. Andai saja aku mengantikan posisi Dei-nii menjadi kekasih Sasuke... Tidak !...tidak lagi Naruto jangan lagi kau berpikir seperti itu, sadarlah Sasuke milik Dei-nii, dan hal itu tidak akan berubah...

Kemelut lamunanku terusik karena merasakan seseorang yang menarik telinga rubah palsuku. Ternyata yang menarik telinga rubahku adalah Sasuke ? Loh kenapa dia tidak bersama dengan Dei-nii ? Kemana Dei-nii ?

"Hei, kau sendirian saja Dobe ?" tanyanya.

"Hem..." aku menganggukan kepala .

"Ayo , bergabung. Memang enak menonton saja di sini ?"ajaknya sambil menarik tangan kananku.

Aku menepis tanganya, dan mundur dua langkah darinya. Hanya kesunyian yang melingkupi kami, sampai terdengar gumaman dari Sasuke.

"Kenapa... ?''

''Kenapa apa, Teme ?" kataku sambil duduk di bangku yang tersedia di taman itu.

Dia mengikutiku dan duduk di sampingku, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau menghindar dari ku ? kenapa kau sekarang tidak datang lagi ke rumahku untuk aku ajari bermain piano ?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang cukup keras, apa dia marah ?. Ada apa denganmu, Sasuke ? kenapa kau marah ? apa yang kau marahkan ?

"Kalau masalah piano aku sudah tidak penting lagi dengan itu..."

"Apa... tidak penting ? bukannya kau yang meminta padaku untuk mengajarkanmu bermain piano, tapi kenapa sekarang kau berkata begitu...!"

Ah...sepertinya aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya. Aku lupa bahwa dia sangat suka bermain piano...maafkan aku Sasuke...

"Ma...maaf Sasuke, bukan...bukan itu maksudku, aku hanya..."

"Sudahlah..., aku mau memaafkan mu kalau kau mau menemaniku keliling stan di festival ini."

"Eh...lalu bagaimana dengan Dei-nii, lalu dimana Dei-nii sekarang ?"

"Oh... Dei, dia sekarang sedang giliran jaga di stannya, sudahlah ayo kita bersenang-senang..." katanya sambil menarik tangan kiriku dan kami berlari untuk memasuki area stan di festival itu.

Maafkan aku Dei-nii ...untuk kali ini saja, aku ingin bersama Sasuke...

Kami memasuki semua stan di sekolah ini, tapi entah kenapa Sasuke tidak mengajakku ke stan tempat Dei-nii berjaga. Ada apa ? Kenapa dia tidak mengajakku kesana ? Apa dia tidak ingin menemui Dei-nii ?. Entahlah untuk kali ini aku tidak ingin memikirkan tentang hubungan mereka...

. . . . . . .

**1 November 20xx **

Kemarin sangat menyenangkan, malam kemarin aku megabiskan waktu di festival bersama Sasuke. Sasuke memberikanku sebuah kalung berliontin lambang konoha. Dia memberikanku ini sebagai kenang-kenangan. Yang pastinya aku akan menjaganya dengan baik...

Pada saat jam istirahat Dei-nii datang ke kelasku. Dia datang dengan ekspresi marah , dia menarikku dan membawaku ke ruang renang. Dia menyudutkan ku kedinding dan meremas kerah seragam sekolahku. Ada apa ini, menggapa dia marah padaku...

"Naruto !, sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke ?" Dia mendelik marah padaku.

"Aku...aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa denganya..."

"Heh...apa benar begitu ?"

"Y...ya..."

"Apa kau tau apa yang dikatan Sasuke pada ku pada saat selesainya acara festival Halloween..." katanya, dan menggeratkan cengramanya dikerah seragamku dan ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"**Dia, Dia menolakku, dia berkata ada seseorang yang dia cintai...!"**

'Jadi ...selama ini Dei-nii tidak berpacaran dengan Sasuke...'

"Dia...dia menyukaimu..." Apa ? , jadi Sasuke menyukaiku, jadi selama ini... Sasuke...

"**Apa sekarang kau senang, senang ha...!" **Dia melepaskan cengkramanya di kerah bajuku.

Aku hanya diam, tidak berani membantah apa yang dia katakan olehnya. Memang didalam hatiku yang paling dalam aku senang, karena Sasuke membalas perasaanku. Aku menatap kedalam mata Dei-nii, dia dalam matanya tergambar kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan luka. Aku berpikir kembali, apakah aku tega berbuat seperti ini pada Dei-nii yang telah menjaga dan melindunggiku sejak kecil, apa dengan hal ini akan rusak ikatan persaudaraan kami ?, tidak...aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi...

"Aku...aku..." Aku tidak mampu berbicara, bibirku bungkam, tidak tau apa yang akan aku katakana padanya. Aku menggenggam kalung pemberian Sasuke. Aku bingung...aku bingung, yang ada di kepalaku sekarang hanya ada Sasuke dan Dei-nii.

Tampa sadar aku menggenggam kalung pemberian Sasuke, berharap melalui kalung ini aku menemukan jawaban dan mendapatkan kekuatan.

Grep...

Aku merasakan sebuah tarikan yang merenggut kalung pemberian Sasuke dari tanganku. Dei-nii mengambil kalung itu dariku.

"Oh ini ya... kalung ini pemberian Sasuke kan...!" Katanya, sambil menjauhkan kalung itu dari jangkauan ku yang berusaha mengambil kalung itu dari tangannya.

"Dei-nii, aku mohon kembalikan... aku mohon..." Kataku sambil mencoba menggapai kalung yang berada di tangannya.

Aku menahan nafas pada saat Dei-nii melemparkan kalung itu kearah kolam. Kakiku terasa lemas, aku merosot kelantai, dan menatap nanar kearah kolam.

"Huh..., berusahalah sendiri mengambilnya." Katanya sambil berlalu dan meninggalkan aku sendiri disini.

Benar, aku harus menggambilnya. Tampa piker panjang aku meloncat ke kolam dan menyelam untuk mencari keberadaan kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku itu.

. . . . . . .

Hari ini sangat dingin, gerimis berjatuhan dari langit. Membuat suasana hatiku miris, melihat kerumunan orang-orang berpayung hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam. Aku masih melayang beberapa meter dari mereka, dari sini dapat kudengar suara isak tangis Kaa-san, Dei-nii dan beberapa teman perempuanku.

Gerimis telah menjadi hujan, satu persatu kerumunan itu meninggalkan tempat ini, yang menyisakan Kaa-san, Dei-nii, Tou-san dan istrinya. Aku tidak melihat keberadaan Sasuke diantara mereka, apa aku tidak berarti baginya sehingga pada pemakamanku pun dia tidak datang. Sudahlah Naru jangan pikirkan Sasuke lagi. Kau dan dia sudah berbeda dunia, biarkan lah dia berbahagia didunia ini bersama Dei-nii.

Sebaiknya aku pergi dari tempat ini, jiwaku sakit mendengar tangisan Kaa-san dan Dei-nii. Aku melayang mendekati mereka , paling tidak aku ingin menggucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, walaupun mereka tidak mendengarkan, merasakan, dan melihat tubuh transparanku ini. Aku dapat melihat ukiran namaku di batu marmar putih itu,

**Namikaze Naruto**

**10 Oktober 19XX -01 November 20XX**

Sedihnya...hanya sampai sini akhir hidupku di dunia ini, aku mendonggak keatas, dapat kulihat sebuah gerbang di langit yang berpendar-pendar. Tercium dari sana harumnya surga. Dan seorang lelaki, ah lebih tepatnya seorang malaikat berrambut hitam berkuncir jatuh, kalau diamati baik-baik dia sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, mungkin hanya ada sepasang garis diwajahnya yang membedakan mereka. Dia memberikan senyumanya yang lembut kepadaku, sebaiknya aku lebih cepat. Aku tidak mau malaikat baik hati itu menungguku terlalu lama, dia datang untuk menjeputku, mengantarkanku ke dalam gerbang itu.

Malaikat itu turun dan menghampiriku, Ia kepahkan sayapnya yang putih bersih, dan kokoh.

"Namikaze Naruto, cepatlah waktunya hamper habis."

"Tunggu sebentar lagi..."mohon ku padanya.

"Lekaslah..."tutur lembutnya.

"Hum..."

Aku mendekat dapat kulihat aliran air mata di pipi tirus Kaa-san, aku coba menghapus air mata itu dengan tangan transparanku. Tetapi hal itu percuma, aliran air mata itu tetaplah jatuh dan membasahi tanah.

"Kaa-san, jangan menanggis lagi, jangan bersedih lagi, jadikanlah kepergianku ini, menjadi awal kebahagian Kaa-san, carilah pendamping hidup yang baik,yang megerti Kaa-san dan bisa menggisi kekosonggan yang ditinggalkan Tou-san." Sekali lagi menghapus air mata itu dengan tangan semuku.

Perhatianku teralihkan oleh isakan yang memilukan dari bibir pucat Dei-nii. Dari bibir pucatnya selalu terucap permohonan maaf padaku, apa...? apa yang harus dimaafkan? Seharusnya aku yang harusnya minta maaf pada Dei-nii. Karna kehadiranku mengganggu dalam hubungan Dei-nii dan Sasuke. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf, dengan lancangnya aku mencintai orang yang Dei-nii cintai. Karna itu mohon maafkan adikmu ini Dei-nii.

Sebuah tangan berlengan baju hitam menepuk bahu Dei-nii, aku mendonggak keatas. Melihat pemilik dari tangan besar tersebut, pemilik tangan tersebut memiliki rupa yang rupawan,bersurai pirang,bermata biru langit, orang itu sangat mirip denganku, dialah Tou-san kami.

"Dei, sudahlah jangan salahkan dirimu terus. Ini, tidaklah sepenuhnya kesalahan mu."

"Tou-san...hiks...ini...semua adalah kesalahanku...ini kesalahanku...hiks...kesalahanku...hiks."ucap parau Dei-nii.

Tou-san merunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Dei-nii yang bersimpuh di depan makamku. Tou-san memeluk Dei-nii mencoba untuk menenangkan Dei-nii. Mengelus pelan rambut Dei-nii yang basah karna butiran air hujan yang menerjang dari langgit. Dari kecil hanya Tou-san yang bisa menggerti, memahami, dan mampu menenangkan Dei-nii kala sedih seperti saat ini. Didalam hati Tou-san, Tou-san lebih sayang Dei-nii dibanding aku. Semua terlihat jelas berbeda pada perlakuan, perhatian, dan tatapan Tou-san pada kami. Tatapan Tou-san pada Dei-nii begitu lembut, semuanya berbeda dengan ku.

Aku menegakkan tubuh transparanku, berjalan membelakanggi keluargaku. Melihat mereka semakin membuatku sakit. Aku berjalan menghampiri malaikat itu, yang merupakan garisan terakhir keberadaanku didunia ini dan yang mengantarkanku pada akhir jalan hidupku.

Aku menggembangkan senyuman tipis pada malaikat rupawan tersebut. "Baiklah Tuan malaikat urusanku sudah selesai."

"Kau yakin ?" tanya malaikat itu.

"Ya, aku yakin...Tuan malaikat."

"Tapi matamu menggatakan tidak, apa masih ada yang kau tunggu?''

"Sebenarnya ada tapi, "aku menenggok ke arah gerbang pemakaman ini. "dia...tidak akan datang."

"Hum...baiklah." katanya mendekat padaku, dan menggendongku ala _Bridal Styles_, aku heran apa setiap roh yang dia antarkan, selalu digendong seperti ini ?

"Itachi ." Ha ? apa malaikat ini berbicara denganku ?

"I...Itachi ?" gumamku.

" Itu nama ku, kau bisa memanggilku begitu."

Lulu malaikat itu mulai menggembangkan sayapnya, dan kami semakin mengudara. Semakin menggecil, semakin menggecil area pemakaman yang kuliat, dan akhirnya aku akan sampai di gerbang yang berpendar bercahaya itu, dari sini semakin terasa tiupan angin yang menyegarkan yang berhasal dari dalam gerbang itu, dan akhirnya hanya cahaya putih yang menyelimutiku.

END

Mika: mika bikin cerita lagi... he...he ...mohon kritik and saran nya ya...


End file.
